


Tragédia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Past Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era uma tragédia.





	Tragédia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531698) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #143 - tragedy (tragédia).

O mundo não parou de girar, e deveria. Algo deveria ter mudado, um grande sinal cósmico, impossível de ignorar, que mostrasse para todo mundo que nada jamais seria igual. Não deveria ser igual, não podia. A morte de Anne-Marie foi uma tragédia, e uma tragédia deveria mudar o mundo. Tudo deveria ser fundamentalmente diferente de antes, para nunca retornar. Mas Eva voltou ao trabalho, como todos os outros, e as coisas estavam iguais. Uma falta que não podia ser ignorada, mais dor do que pensou que poderia suportar, mas ainda assim iguais. E isso era, por si mesmo, uma tragédia.


End file.
